The defining characteristic of systems biology is that it seeks to develop a systems view of biology as opposed to a components view. This project aims to developin a feedback cycle that guides further experimentationpredictive computational models that capture the overall dynamics of the molecular network that underlies the shift of Neurospora from mycelia growth to asexual spore development through conidiation. Initial efforts will be directed towards construction of a predictive model for regulatory networks and correlation of this network with existing and new transcriptome and genomic data. This model will be tested and refined through incorporation of new data arising from Project 3 and, most importantly, via perturbation tests facilitated through the use of strains developed in Project 1 and characterized using the tools employed in Project 3. In addition, we will develop a comprehensive model of steady state metabolism in Neurospora and, by combining this model with our regulatory network model, make testable predictions about metabolic state corresponding to different gene expression states